


A Lamb In The Headlights

by Crown_Of_Briars



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multiple Relationships, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, deputy is so over whelmed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_Of_Briars/pseuds/Crown_Of_Briars
Summary: Agitated, the serpent of anxiety thrashed inside her, sick rising in her throat as her heart began to slam against her ribcage. Those eyes... they were holding her and she was helpless to them. They were telling her to go, leave well enough alone, while also coaxing her to stay, to accept him as the father and let the rest of the officers go.





	1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: After putting some thought into it, this is going to be an introduction work for a longer piece to come in the future. The consequences for starting a fic without a set plan.
> 
> Aah, alright, I'm pretty anxious about this. I haven't written fanfiction in years and this is sort of my debut since leaving hiatus. 
> 
> I know it's a bit rough but it's a work in progress. I just started writing with no real plan and this is what I got. I do plan to carry it on though. I'm stuck in a hotel room for 6 days so this should serve as a good pass time. It's a little short sadly but I intend to make chapters longer. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome. I can't grow without feedback!  
> Find me on Tumblr under the same name, https://crown-of-briars.tumblr.com/

The Deputy could still recall so clearly the night she set foot on the Father's compound, the slick mud squelching under the soles of her shoes with every step she took. The further she went in, the tighter the serpent of anxiety coiled inside her gut, threatening to crush her organs. If those accompanying her had been addressing her, she hadn't noticed, hadn't even heard them, herself going over her frustrations of having been assigned this mission. Someone far, far above her rank was better suited for this, in fact, someone else had been chosen but conveniently skipped out due to a family emergency... Though perhaps that was for the best; because this serpent wasn't bedding itself inside her for no reason, anxiety had never plagued her easily. Something bad was going to happen, and there was no telling what exactly it was that would unfold that night.

Her thoughts were interrupted by voices; voices singing a song that as a child she had a fondness for. As she listened, moving closer to the church, song growing louder, she couldn't help but softly mouth the words, following along in her head.

 

  _Amazing Grace... how sweet the sound..._

_That saved a wretch like me..._

_I once was lost, but now am found..._

_Was blind but now I see..._

 

 Whitehorse and the Marshal stopped at the doors, halting the Deputy in her steps. She waited, thoughts still focused on the harmony the very church seemed to breathe. Her mind was spinning, anticipating the doors opening, but her heart somewhat calm from the song, giving her the smallest sliver of comfort from the familiarity alone. But no amount of soothing song or familiarity could calm the worry she felt, the absolute dread and anxiety that she was sure showed on her face, the deep knowing that this was not going to go as well as they had hoped.

 

  _Was Grace that taught my heart to fear..._

_And Grace, my fears relieved..._

_How precious did that grace appear..._

_That hour I first believed..._

 

Soft pained groans from the hinges of the church doors made her flinch, shoulders stiffening as her eyes took in the glow coming from the four walls of the building, sight settling on the figure standing at the forefront, three more becoming clear behind him the further she advanced.

 “Something is coming. You can feel it, can't you? We are creeping toward the edge, there will be a reckoning. That is why we started the project, because we know what happens next! They will come; they will try to take from us, take our guns! Take our freedom! Take our faith; we will not let them. We will not let their greed, or their immorality or their depravity hurt us anymore! There will be no more suffering-!”

With every step the Deputy took, the man's words grew clearer and clearer. The most she knew of the man she was coming to arrest was what she saw in the video she had seen on the flight from Missoula. Out of the little she had seen, what struck her was the pure intensity behind his words, the sense of just how much he believed what he was saying, and this solidified itself as fact in her mind when she heard him speak in person. The Deputy found herself wanting to listen, wanting to hear more of the words dripping from his lips, drenched in sincerity; But the Marshal had decided he'd had enough of it, shoving the arrest warrant in Joseph's face. The snake in her belly showed fangs at this, bubbles of venomous anger towards the Marshal tickling at her throat.

 “Joseph Seed! I have a warrant issued for your arrest on the suspicion of kidnapping with the intent to harm. Now I want you to step forward and keep your hands where I can see them!” Burke had been acting antsy all evening, wanting to act immediately, rush in and get it over with, eager to make what he assuredly believed to be one of the biggest takedowns of his career, wanting to oppose Whitehorse’s wish to keep thing calm and hopefully civil.

 Joseph raised his hands, open palms, the wooden beads of his rosary draped over his fingers “Here they are. The locusts in our garden. See they've come for me. They've come to take me away from you; they've come to destroy all that we've built!” His followers seemed to swarm at his words, placing themselves between him and her. Between him, the Marshal and Whitehorse. A suffocating tension grew in the air as shouting began, the people who had been peacefully singing not so long ago now on their feet and riled with hackles up and ready to defend the man they placed all faith in. The behavior reminded her all too much of her church back home, the blind willingness to defend a person who has painted themselves as a savior, as a man of God.

 Whitehorse shouts to stand down, stay calm and back up. She does just that, shifting ever so slightly and taking a step back as the followers of Edens Gate surround her. The voice of the Father making itself heard once more, his followers immediately silencing themselves.

 “We knew this moment would come, we've prepared for it. Go... go. God will not let them take me. We saw when the lamb opened the first seal and I heard as it were the noise of thunder one of the four beasts say 'Come and see!' and I saw! And behold...” His eyes fell to the sheriff, “it was a white horse...” Silence fell for what seemed like an eternity as his head turned, his piercing blue eyes catching the Deputy's, making her want to crumble and sink into the floor to avoid his gaze. “and hell followed with him.” Joseph's arms outstretched, palms out to her, gaze never leaving her eyes.

 So desperately did she want to look away, to avoid the stare of the man who both struck her with earth-shattering fear, and drew her in with his words, urging her to move closer to him, to beg him to speak more so she could bathe in the sweet sincerity every word he spoke was drenched in. Nothing she could ever say could do justice to how being in Joseph's presence made her feel. Finally, her eyes were able to break from his as she caught movement behind him; movement from the three figures she had ignored until this moment.

 A tall, scarred, muscular man. Red hair and beard, camo and dog tags? A soldier by her guess. He held himself like one, arms cross, chin up... like an authority figure, observing everything before him with eyes so full of judgment that falling under his gaze could convince you that you were breathing wrong.

 Another man, of about equal height if not a few inches shorter, clearly well kept, dark locks brushed back from his face with an equally as impressive beard as the man with fire for hair. He held himself up with a relaxed posture, hands behind his back and weight shifted to one leg, emitting the sense of a predator.

 The last, a young woman, petite and beautiful. She didn't look like she belonged here, compared to gritty people and surroundings they were currently in, she appeared almost like an angel. White dress with flowers woven into the fabric, bright green eyes expressing concern. What was she doing among these men? Out of the three, she was the hardest to get an idea of. The four-year psychology degree the Deputy held wasn't helping her with this one.

 “Rookie,” The Marshal spoke up, causing her to jump. “Cuff this son of a bitch.” attention turning back to the man she had previously been trapped in the eyes of, she swallowed past the lump in her throat, hand hesitantly resting on the handcuffs secured to her hip.

 “God will not let you take me.” Joseph's eyes hadn't moved, hadn't faltered, hadn't changed target; They remained on her as if she was the only one in the room, hands still out; waiting. “God is watching us... and he will judge you on what you choose in this moment...” No words past that were shared, his eyes said it all. Rook was captured by the gaze again, lips parted ever so slightly as if she were contemplating speech, grip faltering on the steel cuffs still attached to her hip.

 Agitated, the serpent of anxiety thrashed inside her, sick rising in her throat as her heart began to slam against her ribcage. Those eyes... they were holding her and she was helpless to them. They were telling her to go, leave well enough alone, while also coaxing her to stay, to accept him as the father and let the rest of the officers go.

 She finally found her voice, drawing in a quick short breath. But before she could let her voice break out Rook felt a rough tug on her hip, handcuff being yanked from her belt.

 “For fuck sake, I'll do it!” The Marshal grabbed Joseph's arm roughly, closing his wrists in the cold steel, securing them tightly. “Joseph Seed you are under arrest for suspicion of kidnapping with intent to harm. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future.” Burke spoke through his teeth. And oh if looks could kill, the daggers Burk's eyes shot at the Deputy would have killed her instantly.

 The whole time Joseph remained fixated on Rook, both their eyes never looking away, even as shouting erupted from around them, Whitehorse shouting at the Marshal, Hudson opening the church doors to see what the hell was going on. As Joseph was escorted out, he kept eye contact as long as possible before he turned his head to look forward. Rook was escorted out as well by Sheriff Whitehorse, a look of concern on his face. He almost looked ashamed, if anything, which hurt Rook. He had taken risks on her a few times before and she had never let him down, but in this moment, it was as if every time she made him proud didn't matter. All that mattered was the current objective. The objective that she felt she had fucked up. “I'm sorry, Sheriff... I-”

 “Don't be sorry Rook. This was always a bad idea.” After rushing back to the helicopter, the two of them climbed in, taking their seats. Joseph had already been seated, hands bound in front of him, eyes closed and head tilted back, humming that song again, Amazing Grace.

 Even as his followers attacked the helicopter, sacrificed themselves in the name of the Father to keep him from being taken, he did not stir, he did not panic. As the craft gained altitude, only to spin out of control, plunging back down to earth, the last thing to ring through her ears was the Fathers voice singing sweetly.

 

_"I once was lost, but now am found..._

_Was blind but now I see...”_

 


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda meh. Not super happy with it but I wanted to get it out. I'll be able to focus more for the next since my trip will be over and I'll be in a calmer environment.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

 

 

 

Her head was aching and throbbing, vision blurry, only the bright glow of fire illuminating her surroundings. It took a moment for her to realize she was hanging upside down, arms dangling and blood rushing to her head. Everything in that very moment hurt; her skin, bones, muscles, she could have sworn the very feeling of her blood pumping through her veins felt like she was burning from the inside; the blood dripping from her forehead might as well have been burning lava eating a hole through the roof of the helicopter... roof of the what...? Rook looks up in a daze, gazing at the bent, crumpled steal above her.

_Oh shit... right... we were taken down after Burke... that idiot... he arrested The Father..._

As if on cue, the moment his title graced her mind he came into vision, her eyes still barely open, but enough for her to see him, and for him to know she was conscious. If hanging upside down in a burning steel cage wasn't enough for her heart to start fighting to escape her chest than The Father certainly was. Her once dazed mind clears in an instant, eyes widening as her blood rushes quicker, lava searing the very tissue of her venous and arterial systems alike. Rook wills her arms to the buckle around her waist, fighting with the metal and polyester. As she struggles, Rook refuses to take her eyes off the man before her. She watches as he takes hold of the headset swinging from above them, bringing the microphone to his lips.

“Dispatch.” His voice was so gentle in the way he spoke, almost a whisper but still loud enough to make the fire dancing around them seem like a distant crackle. Dispatch on the other end voicing disbelief, Joseph spoke again. “Everything is fine here. No need to call anyone.” The way he looked at her almost dared her to scream, to cry out for help, eyes telling her it would get her nowhere, that no one would hear, no one would come running.

“ _Yes, Father. Praise be to you.”_ The voice of a dispatch responded on the other end.

Rook frowned at this, trying to yank at her buckle, her body swaying slightly as she furrowed her brow. Had Nancy been in on this? Was she a part of Eden's Gate the entire time? What good would it have done for them to have her among the police? Had she warned the Project that they were coming?

Joseph leans in towards Rook, the smell of sweat, blood, and soot assaulting her nose. Bringing a hand up, his fingers gently graze her forehead, her blood staining the tips of his fingers as he drags the smear across her skin. “There is no one coming to save your friends, Deputy. But we can save them. We can save you. But you are not ready...” He almost sounded sad as he spoke, releasing a heavy breath through his nose as his eyes examined her face.

Heavy creaking groans around them, the steal growing weak from the flame, the both of them dripping sweat from the heat threatening to swallow them whole. Joseph reached up and released the mechanism restraining her.

The Deputy fell from her place, back crashing into warped steal pulling a yelp from her lips, eyes squeezing shut as she tried to catch her breath. As quickly as she could, Rook rushed herself out of the helicopter, struggling to get on her feet. The Junior Deputy turned as she stood, seeing Joseph had already removed himself from the wreckage. Panting softly, she watched as he turned away to face the hoard of his followers she hadn't noticed before this moment.

“Thanks, 'Father'.” The Deputy wasn't sure if he had heard, though she found herself not caring. All she wanted at that moment was to run. Run as fast as her legs could take her away from this, away from everything. Giving a halfhearted salute, the young women legged it into the tree line. In the dark of the Montana night, it was hard to tell where she was going. Everything looked the same to her, the ghost of the flames affecting her vision. The longer she ran, the weaker her legs began to feel, wobbling beneath her as she grabbed onto a tree for support.

Until now she had been running on adrenaline, but that adrenaline was fading fast, her body demanding rest, even if just the slightest bit. Rook struggled on a few yards more before throwing her back against a tree, sliding down to sit. It took a minute for her to catch her breath, leg shaking as she covered her face with both hands and let out a huff, running her hands up into her hair to push it back.

Leaning her head back against the tree, she gazed up watching the night sky peak through the leaves above her as the night breeze coaxed them into a dance, chattering above her, rustling softly as if they were sharing secrets among themselves. Closing her eyes, part of her wanted to forget everything that was happening. To forget that war was quite possibly breaking out in Hope County. Rook's mind wondered, going over the events of the evening so far, trying to figure out where to go from here.

After a little while, her heart began to calm down, the serpent in her stomach was in a deep slumber and her legs had quit shaking. “Well, sitting around here isn't going to do anyone much good. I need to find Whitehorse, Hudson... anyone.” She stood up slowly, rubbing her back gingerly before checking herself for anything useful she still had on her.

Cuffs? Gone. Mace? Not here... Radio? No luck... Gun...? Oh of course not. Reaching down, she dipped her fingers inside her boot; right on the money, she pulled out a 5-inch blade from the sheath in the side of her boot. “Looks like you're all I got.” Kissing the blade, she takes the sheath from her boot, hooking it onto her belt and slips the knife in place. It was time to straighten up and get moving.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Creeping along the perimeter of the island, it didn't take long for her to encounter a couple of members of Edens Gate; Two men at a dock. One armed with an AR-C, the other a heavy steel bat; perfect. Searching the ground for something to throw, she found a decent sized rock. Picking it up in her hand, she tossed it in her hand once, turning her attention back to the Peggies talking amongst themselves about god knows what. Taking a deep breath, Rook throws the rock to their left.

Both men become alert, the one with the AR-C being the one to investigate the disturbance. Waiting until he was a fair distance away, she quietly moved her way behind the man who stayed back, springing into action and grabbing him in a headlock. Squeezing hard enough for him to not make any noise, she eases him down to the ground, giving him soft shushes as he went limp.

Without haste she picks up the bat, hurriedly sneaking up behind the next man, giving him a solid whack to the back of the head, his body falling to the ground with a satisfying thump.

“You two sleep well.” She jeers, slinging the rifle across her back. “Now to get off this land...” Concealing herself back into the brush, she makes her way along the perimeter of the island.

After having avoided being noticed by a few patrols, Rook had finally found the bridge leading away. Before she had the chance to scope the area for any enemies, the sound of a roaring engine and gunfire drew closer. Staying down in the foliage, she peaked her head out, observing an old Ford F150, (which she recognized to be one of the cults from the crudely painted Edens Gate cross) barreling down the road with at least 3 more vehicles giving chase.

“What the hell...?” Why in the hell are they chasing- _Oh no..._ Rook was able to make out the driver as Burke. Given she was on foot and he was in a 6,000-pound vehicle, there was little she would be able to do in assistance. This should have been a problem. She should be eager to help him, but she wasn't. As far as she's concerned, they're in this mess because of him. Whitehorse and the deputies were supposed to be the ones to call the shots on the mission and he completely disregarded that fact, acting where he had no right to.

The Deputy fought with herself. Everything in her was telling her to let him go, let the Peggies get him, he deserves it, but she was better than that. She became a cop to help people, to do the right thing, even if they were a piece of shit. She lets out a groan, begrudgingly springing to her feet. Right as she was about to jump into action, the bridge Burke was in the middle of crossing exploded. Flame engulfed the vehicle, metal, and wood plummeting into the river.

Her eyes didn't know what to focus on, between the fire, smoke, and water splashing around the carnage, she searched desperately for Burke, for any indication he had made it. Scurrying in the bushes towards the water, she remained hidden, eyes searching the current of the water. No matter how much she loathed the man, she would never live it down if she didn't at least try to find him. It was too dangerous to jump in the water to try to find him; between the debris, current, and the risk of being spotted, it wasn't a good bet.

With a huff, she backed up deeper into the brush. A swarm of Peggies surrounded the explosion site, whooping and hollering, celebrating their small yet surely important victory.

 

 

\----------------------  
  
Rook had taken the chance to retreat back, heading further down the river away from the bridge. How she saw it, swimming was her best bet of getting to the mainland. Removing herself as far as possible from the debris in the water, she came upon a small clearing along the shore; with no enemies in sight. There was a large green container though, a green, sparkling, misty substance rising from them. She scrunches her nose at the sickly sweet smell that seemed to accompany the substance. Taking a few steps closer to inspect the containers, her vision distorted, sparkling lights bursting in her eyes, head spinning a gentle sense of euphoria washing over her mind. She blinked hard, trying to clear her vision as she stumbled back a little, shaking her head trying to rid herself of the sensation.

“What the actual fuck is this?” Rubbing her eyes with her palms, not caring if she smeared the little makeup she wore, her vision cleared slowly, the euphoria dissipating along with it. Eying the container and shaking her head, Rook put her hands up, taking another step back. “Not only are we dealing with a doomsday cult but they're producing drugs too? Christ, I don't have time for this.”

Having had enough of the few acres of land that was Joseph's compound, she didn't hesitate to run for the water after another quick sweep of her surroundings, diving into the icy current. She gasped as she surfaced, drawing in a deep breath. Her body seized slightly, a shiver shooting its way through her body. The water was far colder than she had anticipated; muttering curses under her breath, she swam as best she could against the current, aiming for the opposite shore. As the water grew more shallow, she grabbed onto the large boulders under the water's surface to keep herself from moving any further downstream. Palms scraping against the rocks below, she felt the sting of her skin breaking. Hissing, she made it to the shore, shivering as she crawled out on her hands and knees.

Rook stood slowly, teeth chattering, goose bumps rising on her skin as the cool night air struck her skin. Examining her scraped up hands, she picked small bits of rock from the shallow wounds, the amount of blood looking more dramatic than it really was due to the water. She wipes the blood off on her pants as she turned, looking at Joseph's island. Rook had no idea where to begin. Well, maybe she did. First was to find a place she could dry her clothes and warm up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crown-of-briars on tumblr


	3. Looking For A Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook headed back inside, putting out the small fire and rolling up her now dry clothes and stashing them in the closet. Slipping on the pack, hooking the radio to her belt and slinging the bow and quiver over her back, she left the cabin; facing the reality she now found herself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow this took way longer than it should have but driving from central Texas to interior Alaska isn't a short trip and moving across the country isn't something you can do overnight 
> 
> Either way here it is. I feel like this chapter is a little scattered but I'm doing my best. I don't have a proofreader so this is a one-woman show; please be gentle with me.

The Peggies worked quickly, that, or there were a lot of summer homes in Hope County that were yet to be occupied this season. Within a few hours of treading through the thick brush of the woods, Rook managed to find an unoccupied cabin. From the looks of it, it hadn't been used for some time. A blanket of dust coated the old musty furniture, spiders had made a cozy home for themselves in the corners, the ash in the fireplace dusting its immediate surroundings from whatever wind made its way down the chimney. The windows that weren't shattered were dirty, years old dirt permanently bedded against the glass making it near impossible to see in or out. In hindsight, that was probably a blessing.

 Rook had climbed through a broken pane of glass, making sure to spare herself any cuts from the sharp edges. It didn't take long for her to settle in, stripping off her wet clothing, building a small fire in the fireplace with the flue cracked to keep a minimal amount of smoke from announcing her presence to anyone in the area, friendly or otherwise. After arranging her clothing around the fire, save for her underwear, the Deputy searched the closets for anything she could use. Luckily the previous tenants had left behind a decent stash, probably to lighten their travel load out to the countryside. A backpack, radio with batteries, climbing gear, first aid kit, and praise the lord, clothes. Woman’s clothes at that; Khaki colored pants, black tank top, and red plaid flannel. At least she wouldn't stand out as a cop now.

 Shaking out the dust, Rook threw the clothes on. They were a little loose but comfortable, better loose than too tight in her opinion. Continuing her search of the cabin she found canned food and a hunting bow with a quiver of arrows, jackpot. Mentally thanking the owners of the cabin, she took everything she could get her hands on.

 The sun was coming up, the warm orange glow creeping its fingers across the sky slowly. Rook stepped out onto the front porch of the cabin, looking up through the trees at the dark clouds stained by the bleeding light of the sun. It was beautiful; too beautiful for everything that was going on, everything she desperately wanted to ignore and pretend wasn't happening. The sun gleamed through the trees, the warmth from the rays warming her cheeks as she soaked in the last moments of peace she would be having for a long time.

Rook headed back inside, putting out the small fire and rolling up her now dry clothes and stashing them in the closet. Slipping on the pack, hooking the radio to her belt and slinging the bow and quiver over her back, she left the cabin; facing the reality she now found herself in.

 

 

\-----------------------------------  
  
Rook had been to Hope County once, soon after moving to Helena a few years ago but hadn't paid enough attention to remember much of the layout of the county. That being said, she blindly made her way through the woods, hoping to reach any semblance of civilization. Eventually, there was a break in the trees, opening up into a clearing she soon was able to recognize as a field, a red silo standing proudly in the distance, cows, and bulls milling about.

 It wasn't possible to keep herself hidden out here, so scanning her surroundings, she braved it and stepped out of the tree line, the heat from the sun washing over her making Rook sigh softly. Reaching down to the radio on her side, she switched it on in hopes of finding an active station. She knew there was a resistance against Edens Gate, but what sort of communication system they had was beyond her. Switching through the stations and finding nothing she huffed, about to switch it off when a voice broke the silence through the speaker.

 “Deputy, good to see you're alive.” An older man's voice crackled through her speaker. “You and your friends have got the cult pretty riled up you know, got their panties in quite the twist. Can't say I've ever seen them this agitated.”

 Bringing the device up to her to mouth she pushes down the receiver; “Who the hell is this?” Looking around, she failed to see anyone, eyes scanning her surroundings.

 “Names Dutch. I've got eyes all over this county, think of me as your guardian angel, your eyes up above.” He laughs dryly, raspy voice fading out. Rook caught a glimpse of something shining in a tree to her left, looking up to see a camera nestled among the foliage of the branches.

 “You been watching me this whole time?” Feeling like a sitting duck she chose to get moving. Not feeling like hiding in the trees, she made her way to a large hay bale, it wasn't much but it was still something to provide cover, even if it was limited.

 “Sure have, for the most part at least. Saw you go into the compound, your chopper go down, the incident at the bridge, you crawling out of the river. I keep tabs on everything that happens here, Deputy.” The idea of having been watched without her knowledge made her wrinkle her nose as she listened. “What's your name? You know mine and that's more power over me than I'm comfortable with you having.”

 Rook hesitated for a moment. She had no idea who this man was. For all she knew, he could be an Edens Gate informant like she assumed Nancy was. He hadn't given her any reason to trust him but hadn't given her a reason not to either. Thinking on it a few moments longer she presses the receiver; “Vic.” she responds curtly.

 “Well listen Vic, since you came to town the Peggies have gotten more hostile. You're arrival triggered what they're calling the 'Reaping', they're raiding homes for supplies to prepare for the 'great collapse'; the end of the world, kidnapping folk to convert them, trying to save them so they claim. How I see it, you started this, so you need to help fix it. They were ambitious before but now they're downright adamant.”

 Glaring at the radio, she gaped her mouth slightly in annoyance. The only one to blame is that idiot Burke, being the one who tried going through with the arrest! Not her, not Whitehorse, Hudson or Prat. Of course Dutch couldn't have known this, but it angered her none the less. “Well, I'm pleased to tell you the blame falls on our Marshal. You can thank him yourself if he's still alive.” Running her fingers through her hair she scratches the back of her head. “But granted, I'll help where I can.”

 This was in no way her fault and she wasn't about to let herself be blamed for it, as awful as she felt for the locals of Hope County. Sitting on the soft ground, she rests her chin on her knees, waiting for his response. In a way, she felt like a child awaiting a lecture from an adult.

 The radio sparked back to life. “I don't care who's fault this is, Deputy, something needs to be done. As for your Marshal, yeah, he's still alive. Though I can't see myself thanking him for anything any time soon. Pulled him from the river not long after the bridge was taken out. Gotta say, never met someone so ungrateful for being pulled out of a river half dead. Sent him out into Holland Valley to help the folks in Falls End. You should head that way yourself, they can use all the help they can get. Chances are you'll run into your Marshal there. Don't be surprised if he acts like he's seeing a ghost when you find him; he's convinced you're all dead.”

 He thinks they're dead? The man is a Marshal with years of training, and the fact there were no bodies at the crash site didn't strike him as odd? Every moment they spoke of Burke she felt her annoyance with him growing. Vic sighs and growls out a laugh in irritation, wanting to get past the topic of Burke.

 “Well I'm clearly not dead, so do you by chance have any information on the whereabouts of the rest of my squad?” Somewhere in the back of her mind, she prayed he'd say yes, prayed that he could lead her right to them, tell her that they're okay and they made it off the compound safely.

 “Afraid not. I saw the Sheriff heading east towards Henbane but lost track of him. I'm sorry, Rookie.”

 Vic nods, more to herself than in response to Dutch. “Alright.” Pinching the bridge of her nose, she rubs her eyes, furrowing her brow.

 “Well, Deputy... To reach Falls End you'll want to head west. Follow the main road and it'll take you into town. But be careful, the cults got patrols everywhere; land, water, even in the air.” How on earth were they able to organize themselves so quickly? It had been less than 24 hours since her arrival, and they had already managed to spread themselves throughout the county to such an extent. “I've taken up enough of your time already Deputy; I'll let you get to it. Good luck kid; stay safe.”

 With that, the line went dead once more. She sat where she was for a few moments, the only sounds to be heard were birds singing and the grass rustling in the soft breeze and distant gunfire. The sound of a vehicle rumbling down the road had caught her attention, peaking her head around the hay bale she was hiding behind. A Bronco, kicking up dust and driving faster than was safe. If it weren't for the current situation she would have felt some annoyance with the unlawful speed. The driver was a civilian judging by the lack of a symbol painted on the vehicle's body.

Coming out from her hiding spot, Vic waved her arms at the driver to get their attention, not wanting to yell as to not draw attention should there be anyone else nearby.

 Wearily, the young man slowed his vehicle, barely rolling down his window. He squinted his eyes, watching her suspiciously as the Deputy approached the vehicle. He reaches for his sidearm slowly, getting ready to fight if at all necessary.

 As she got closer the Deputy noticed the movement of his arm. Putting her hands up she slowed down trying to seem as non-threatening as she possibly could. “I'm with the Helena police department, Lewis and Clark County.” Reaching slowly, Vic pulled out her badge, holding it out for the young man to see. “My squad and I were sent out here to look into Project Eden's Gate.” The man visibly relaxed after seeing her badge. Putting her hands down Vic put the badge away, walking up to the vehicle door. “I was told a team member of mine was in Falls End, what's the chances you can give me a lift?”

 “I'm headed that way myself, go ahead and hop in. Just don't try any funny business.”

 Jogging over to the passenger side door Vic gets in, settling herself down into the seat. “Wouldn't dream of it.”

 Driving off, the Deputy took in her surroundings. The fields, silos, homes in the distance... homes that were empty and hallowed out, abandoned, left for nature to take over and claim as its own. She found herself wondering how long ago Eden's Gate started clearing out homes, if it were consensual or not, if violence was involved, when the real issues started with the project. The reports they had on Eden's Gate were limited, all the reports made to the local police had conveniently gone 'missing' not long after the residents of Hope County reached out to outside law enforcement. As the man drove, he told Vic about the cult, about how they were buying up as much property as they could, their attempts to recruit more members for this cause as well as the escalating violence more often than not started by the townspeople, how everyone thought they were crazy and saw anyone who joined Eden's Gate as a traitor to their county. Hope County wasn't much different from her own hometown. They were both small and quaint with tight-knit communities filled with God fearing people. It almost made Vic miss her home town.

Before long, the vehicle pulled to a stop outside a red building with a neon sign reading ' _The Spread Eagle'._ Jumping out, she thanked the man for the ride. Fall's End was looked nice enough save for the bullet holes littering windows, buildings, and vehicles. The streets were empty aside from a few people cleaning up broken glass and bullet casings, a fight had clearly taken place in these streets not too long ago.

 Vic walked up to the doors of The Spread Eagle, mentally preparing herself for going in. Surely this is where Burke would be, and he was the last person she wanted to see. He'd take the very first chance he got to belittle her for not making the arrest, for wanting to turn back, wanting to leave the cult alone. He'd blame her for everything that had happened despite that it was indisputably his fault the county was being thrown into the crashing waves of war. With one last deep breath, she pushes her way through the door, taking her first steps into the bar.

 Silence fell, eyes falling heavily upon her. The bar was occupied by a number of people, all of who looked as though they'd seen better days. Bits of glass littered the floor, their shine settling into the dark backdrop of blood soaked into the floor panels; the source, not just one person, but damn near all. Everybody occupying the space was suffering injuries of varying degrees.

 “Who the hell are you?” A voice cuts through the silence followed by the cocking of a pump action shotgun. A woman with blood matted strawberry blonde hair behind the bar counter aimed the weapon at the Deputy. The dark-skinned hand of a man gingerly grabs the barrel of the gun, pushing it down soon after it had been raised.

“Mary, she's not one of them. Look at what she's wearing.” The weapon lowers with his coaxing, the woman, Marry, giving an uneasy expression. The man stood from his seat, taking a few slow strides with his hands up apologetically. “Forgive her. We're all a bit on edge and are just trying to keep ourselves safe. My name is Jerome, I'm the priest from the local church. The is Marry May,” he gestures behind himself to the woman behind the counter. “She's the owner of this bar and somewhat the town mom.” Jerome looks over the Deputy for a moment before continuing. “Now I pride myself on knowing most everyone in this county, but I don't believe I've seen you before.”

 “That would be because I'm pretty new to the area. Deputy Vic, Helena PD.” Offering her hand, Jerome accepts and they shake.

“A deputy, huh?” Mary May grabs a glass and pours a drink, sliding it out on the bar nodding towards the Deputy. Vic mutters thanks, approaching and taking the glass into her hands. “One of your friends came through here not too long ago, a Marshal. Said he lost his deputies in a helicopter crash near Joseph's compound. You one of them?”

  _HIS deputies?_ She scoffs inwardly. “Yes ma'am. I was told Burke- the Marshal had come through here, I'm just trying to find the rest of my squad.”

Father Jerome takes a seat beside her. “I'm sorry to say we don't have much if any information on the rest of your teammates. We were surprised to hear you say that you were a deputy. The Marshal said-”

“That we were dead, that we died in the crash. I know, a little bird told me.” Taking a drink from her glass she closes her eyes, sighing softly at the cool refreshing feeling of the crisp beer running down her throat. “There were no bodies. Not a single one at the crash site. Unless Eden's Gate has made a habit of collecting dead bodies, they're alive. We're a tough group, it would take more than that to take us out.”

The TV behind the bar sparked to life, a broadcast beginning to play on the screen. Their attention turns to the television. Vic felt the serpent awaken, beginning to writhe deep in her stomach. The sight of John Seed, his frustratingly handsome face replacing the once dark glass screen.

“ _We are all sinners. Every one of us...”_

 


	4. Start Of Atonement

_“We are all sinners. Every one of us. You. Me. Even The Father knows deeply of sin. It's a poison that clouds our minds. What if I told you, you could be free from sin? What if I told you that everything you ever dreamed could come true? What if I told you that everything could be overcome if you embraced an idea: That freedom from sin can come from the power of just one word...”_

Voices from behind the camera shout out a passionate “ _YES!”_

_"Yes, I am a sinner. Yes I wish to be unburdened. Yes... I must be redeemed. If you're watching this, know that you have been selected. You will be cleansed. You will confess your sins, and you will be offered atonement. Don't worry, you don't have to do anything. We'll come for you. Welcome, to Eden's Gate.”_

Vic had seen this man before. He had been at the church; in back behind Joseph standing with two others, his meticulously sculpted beard and manicured appearance making him stand out from everyone around him. His eyes as piercing as his older brother's, she found herself captured by them as she watched the broadcast. Do all the Seed brothers have the same eyes? Surely she'd find out at some point, though she was in no rush to do so.

Rook's mind wondered as she watched the screen, until she saw Hudson. Her eyes widened, breath hitching and catching in her throat. The poor woman looked like she had been through hell, skin painted a myriad of colors, eyes tired and swollen.

As the screen faded to black the Deputy released a breath. She knew who had Hudson. So that's a start, but now it was a matter of taking the first step to get her back. Pushing back from her seat, the Deputy stood, eyes slowly dropping to the ground as thoughts rushed through her head, desperately trying to formulate a plan.

Excusing herself from the bar Vic stepped out onto the deck, one hand running through her hair and the other on her hip. The Deputy wasn't fond of unnecessary violence but should it be necessary, she'd need weapons, something to defend herself other than a bow. She made her away across the street to the trader, hoping they'd have what she needed.

Vic had decided to keep with the basics; 1911 sidearm and an AR-C for sticky situations, as well as a change of clothes better fit for the adventure ahead of her. She was grateful for what she had found in the cabin but they weren't ideal. Jeans and a tank top, something that fit well while still easy to move in was far better suited for trekking through the Montana wilderness. After her purchase, Vic began thinking back to the broadcast. John's words repeating themselves in her head, his speech that seemed to come to him so naturally but was without a doubt scripted and rehearsed, his obsession with 'yes' made obnoxiously obvious.

“ _If you're watching this, know that you have been selected.”_... “ _Don't worry, you don't have to do anything. We'll come for you._ ” But why wait when she could come to him herself?

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------  
  
  


Mary May and Jerome provided her with a map marking for her the location of John's Ranch and some nearby locations. Taking note, she begins her trek in the general direction of John's ranch. The Deputy was switching through the stations on her radio, listening into the idle chatter among both resistance and the cult. Listening to the people of Hope County gave Vic a good sense of what they were like.

The people of Hope County for the most part were good, honest, god fearing, hard working folk who valued their freedom and the American dream. Lots of talk about times before the Seeds came to Hope County, about something called the Testy Festy, childhood reminiscing and so much more.

Eden's Gate, if anything came off as caring, accepting and... maybe slightly (extremely) damaged people who were equally as god fearing. Over her time listening to them, she heard heart breaking stories of abuse, addiction and hopelessness. Everything she overheard shared two similarities; they had all hit rock bottom, and Eden's Gate... Joseph Seed... The Seed brothers saved them.

What kind of men were they; the Seed brothers. Clearly Joseph fancied himself a man of god. Maybe he was a man of mercy and compassion as well... he did in his own way show Vic mercy by letting her escape the helicopter, having helped her get free from the restraints of the safety belt. She had a hard time reading him from the little interaction they had, other than the fact she felt herself truly drawn to him, his eyes capturing her in a trance whenever he looked at her, making her feel so unlike herself.

Were his brothers anything like him? Looking back to first impressions in the church, Vic knew she would be wrong to assume they were. On that night John was a predator, lurking in the shadows of the church. Even in the broadcast it was abundantly clear that he was stronger than his appearance suggested. Despite the scrupulously sculpted hair and beard, the fair complexion and high end clothing, there was more to him than she could possibly hope to guess.

“ _Brothers and Sisters, Brother John is en route to the river for the cleansing. Ready the Sinners.”_ The silence of the radio broke with the voice of a gruff sounding man.

From the map she had been given, Rook knew she was on the road leading out of the Ranch and that there was a river just south of her. It wasn't hard to put two and two together; the youngest Seed was heading her way.

 

\---------------------------------------  
  
  
It wasn't before long before the humming of an engine and a cloud of dust could be seen and heard coming from down the road. Vic stood in the middle of it, one hand on her hip and the other nervously fidgeting with the fabric of her pants. The moment a black truck comes into view the serpent that had been sleeping until moments ago was beginning to trash violently. Her heart began racing, the sound of blood rushing in her ears almost drowning out the quickly approaching vehicle.

Break lights spark to life as the truck slows down, coming to a halt just feet away from Rook. Tinted glass prevented her from seeing the driver, but there wasn't a doubt in her mind who it was behind the wheel. The clunking of the door handle could be heard as the drivers side door pushed open, a pair of feet clad in leather boots crunching the dirt and rocks beneath them.

The serpent surged at the walls of her stomach fighting for freedom as a figure stepped out from behind the vehicles door. Dark jeans, suit vest, blue dress shirt, with the jacket to top it all off. John stood before her leaning against the open door. He didn't seem concerned with the fact one of the deputies who tried to arrest his brother was blocking the road, in fact, he seemed pleased with this fact.

Thin lips curled into a soft smile, John takes a step forward. “Deputy. Did you not get my message? I would come find you when the time was right.”

His voice was softer in person than it was through the speaker of an old TV from the 90's. “Yeah well, I'm impatient. Figured I'd save you the trouble of looking for me.” Rook shrugged slightly, attempting to mask the anxiety that she so prominently felt.

John's smile grew by the smallest bit as he leaned away from the door and swung it shut. Hooking his thumbs into his pockets he takes a few strides closer, his demeanor coming off as confident; cocky. “How considerate of you.” His eyes wonder, not so subtly examining her figure. John took another step closer, the space between them slowly closing. “Though as grateful as I am dear Deputy, you've caused quite the stir in our little community and while I have to admit it's been quite exciting, you must be cleansed and atone; must answer for what you've done. Answer for the harm and stress you have caused our people, our church.”

The closer John moved the stronger the scent of his cologne tickled Vic's nose. It was bold, leathery and musky. He towered over the Deputy, her frame engulfed by his shadow. “Unfortunately I'm not here for atonement, Seed. I'm here to talk.” His name felt light and tasted sweet on her tongue. “To find a solution to all... this...” Vic gestures vaguely to their surroundings, clearly referring to the current situation Hope County found itself in. “And what does atonement or cleansing even entail exactly? I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into before I commit. Last thing I need are more regrets under my belt.”

Momentarily raising a brow, he lets out a soft huff of satisfaction. John gestures towards the truck. “Regret? No, you won't regret it, my dear.” His tone almost reassuring, John places a gentle hand on her shoulder. “The time to talk will come in due time, Deputy. But first we begin atonement by cleansing your soul. Let's take a drive shall we?” His grip tightens unnecessarily while still keeping the tenderness (somehow) as he began leading her in the direction of the vehicle.

The grip caught Vic off guard slightly. The tenderness was comforting, but the firmness was almost threatening, a warning that he was in complete control despite what she may think. Just as she was about to part from him to go around the other side of the truck, he tugged her arm back firmly.

“Deputy, dearest. Lose the weapons.” The smile was gone from John's face. His expression was cold, and his eyes even colder. There was the predator, the creeping beast hiding beneath the facade of the charming young man he played flawlessly.

Acknowledging the request she slips the assault rifle from her shoulder, placing it on the hood of the truck, soon followed by her 1911 and hunting knife. After placing the final item, she crosses her arms to say she was finished but was firmly pushed against the hood of the vehicle. “Hey!” John stood behind her, one hand firmly pushed against her back holding her in place, the other beginning to pat her sides. Was he fucking frisking her?

“Forgive my skepticism, I'm sure you understand. It was just hours ago you and your people forced their way into our church with the goal of ending everything we've built.” Long nimble fingers work their way down and around her sides, hands searching her body with an uncomfortable pressure. There was nothing sensual about the way John was touching her, though that didn't prevent her body from offering a response. She had been patted down and searched before, so she was no stranger to the sensation but this felt different. John wasn't just searching for weapons. It felt as if he was trying to work his hands through her skin, trying to search inside her for her intent, trying to grab onto her soul and milk it of all it had to tell him.

Her throat tightened, hands balling into fists against the hood of the truck. A shiver run down her spine despite the warm summer day. John's hands worked down to her hips, grabbing at them, feeling her pants line for anything tucked way, moving down to her thighs and cupping her ass in the process of searching her. Rook shifted uncomfortably under his touch.

“Uncomfortable, Deputy?” He gives her hind end a subtle squeeze before proceeding. “Not used to being the one searched, are you?” Rook didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling, a singsong tone in his voice. After dipping his fingers into the tops of her boots he was satisfied; taking her again by the shoulder and leading her to the passenger side door. Once the Deputy was in, John proceeded to collect her weapons before climbing into the drivers seat, putting the key into the ignition and starting up his truck.

Once the vehicle began moving, it didn't take long for the reality of the situation to set in. What the hell what she doing? Getting in a car with the herald of a fucking cult while unarmed! This had to of been the stupidest thing she had ever done. Whitehorse would give her an earful if he knew. What was she going to do when they got to where they were going? And what the hell did he mean by 'atone'? Atone for what? What had she done to be personally blamed for? All the Deputy had been guilty of was knocking a few guys out and running from a cult.

_Calm down, Vic. Just play nice, don't piss them off and try to be civil..._

Rook kept her gaze set beyond the glass of the windows while stealing a few glances at John, examining his features bit by bit. He was handsome; perfectly sculpted jaw, fine features, eyes with the potential for kindness; soft and blue yet so cold and threatening. He didn't look like he belonged in Hope County. If she were to see him in a bar, he was the type she could see herself approaching and try to hit up. John's face was a blank canvas, no emotion on his face, completely unreadable. This man was dangers, that was easy to see; but it was all she could see. She couldn't read a single thing about him beyond what he allowed her. How could she assess the situations when she had nothing to assess, nothing to go off of? Hands still balled into fists, she scraped the nail of her index finger on the knuckle of her thumb nervously as the silence made her ears ring.

It wasn't long before the truck came to a stop not too far from a wooded area near the riverbank. There were white vans with the Eden's Gate insignia backed up to shore, members of Eden's Gate patrolling the area. Along the banks of the water were 6 people, hands bound behind their backs and on their knees, head hung low. They must be members of the resistance the cult captured to convert... Poor bastards.

Were it not for the captives and the armed cultists, it would have been the perfect spot to spend a summer day. The trees cast their shadows over the bank, sun peaking through as the leafs sway in the breeze that cooled the summer air. Rushing water in the sunlight glimmering so brightly it was almost blinding. It's a place where as a child she'd dream about.

As Vic examined her surroundings the passenger side door swung open, the youngest Seed standing before her. She hadn't even noticed him get out of the truck. Rook climbs out of the vehicle, leery of the people around her. She could feel their eyes burning into her, surly recognizing her as one of the officers who tried to arrest the Father. Her mind couldn't stop going back to blaming Burke. If he had just left it alone... if he had just respected her decision to not arrest Joseph they wouldn't be here.

The youngest Seed leads Vic to the water by the arm, his grip loosening, hands running up to her shoulder and firmly grasping them as they reached the river shore, looking over the water. “First you be cleansed Deputy; then we can talk.” His breath tickles her ear, the hair of his beard barely brushing the back of the sensitive skin. This wasn't a question or an offer; and if it was it was one she wasn't allowed to turn down. It was a fact. A promise; which is more than she could have asked for. He could have denied her the chance entirely.

“Fine.” She already had an idea of what the cleansing was, but the unknown aspects of what she was getting into when it came to atonement didn't sit well with her. The serpent named anxiety had been abnormally active since coming to Hope County. It lunged at the walls of her stomach making her sick. Vic knew she wasn't going to like atonement, but what other choice did she have if this meant opening a line of dialogue between her and Eden's Gate; between her and Joseph.

The grip tightens on her shoulders, the audible gritting on teeth echoing into her ear. “No, no, no, Deputy. Not 'fine'. Not 'alright'. Not 'okay'..” anger was building in his tone. “Say 'yes'!”

His hot breath assaulted the skin of her ear and neck as he forcefully spoke, the anger having the potential to sear her flesh.

“Yes.” She almost whispered, dreading what she was agreeing to.


End file.
